Where Angels fear to Tread
by summergirlforever
Summary: Sequel to Where I stood. The past is never so kind as to remain in its place. Romy, Rogue / Remy inc Logan / Wolverine and a couple of New Orleans characters. Please review


Where Angels fear to tread

Where Angels fear to tread

Sequel to Where I stood

Sat in the wake of the forthcoming dusk, the former prince of New Orleans now perused his once beloved city as the newly entitled King of Thieves.

Jean Luc had died suddenly from an illness no mortal was sheltered from, an unfitting death it was said for such a man. The title and responsibility for the guild had passed over his surprisingly happy brother who had proclaimed that whilst life in the guild was in his blood it was not a charge he wished to be burdened with. Apparently the task of supervising his ever growing brood was work enough. And so it was that the title had fallen to the youngest Lebeau to continue the legacy of his family.

It was the life to which he had been condemned and it had been a fate he had reluctantly accepted. The past however had not been so kind as to remain in its place.

_Flashback_

'_I know your secret' Remy casually turned towards the hushed voice that lingered in the enrtrance to his study. An eyebrow quirked as he moved towards his wife, face remaining in complete neutrality, never uttering a word as she straightened herself to face him._

_He didn't love her, nor did she him. Neither were mistaken as to the nature of their marriage, it was a business relationship, a formal bond for the safety of others. Though whilst love had never been a factor, that did not preclude the reignition of the friendship (though now purely platonic) they once shared._

_Belle held a disk up between them as crimson eyes became transfixed upon it, an element of confusion flashing briefly across his face before once again masking itself._

_He took a moment to survey her. She looked, dare he say it … concerned, perhaps even scared. Nether were emotions that she had ever allowed another to see her suffer._

_His tone became serious in response to her stiff and troubled stance._

'_What is it Belle?'_

_She reached for one of his hands and placed the compact disk into it before raising it to her lips and kissing it softly, cool blues eyes flickering with turmoil at what she knew she was about to unleash._

'_They can never know'_

_End flashback_

A few days had passed since that incident and yet the ramifications of that one revelation had left him reeling and the humid air hung a little heavier around him.

Remys eyelids fell as the images ceased to move before him on the screen, a wave of desperation overcoming him as his left hand brought the top of the laptop down.

'_Nothing comes without a price'_

Two gentle arms wrapped themselves around his neck loosely as Remy fought desperately to control his breathing and still the tears that threatened to stain hus cheeks. His efforts were in vain, the only comfort offered by the warm hushes of Mercys voice as she buried her head into the crook of her brother in laws neck as he fell apart in the dusky glow of the setting sun.

A FEW DAYS LATER

'You shouldn't be here Cajun' The tone lacked its usual feral and harsh quality, now reeking of nothing but sympathy that Remy could not stand.

He inclined his head in recognition of his former teammate before once again moving towards the gates to the mansion only to yet again have his path blocked, frustrating him so that his hands unconsciously began to glow in a bright fuschia light.

'Move out of the way mon ami'

Logan shook his head and dropped his cigar to the ground, crushing its dying embers with the heel of his boot.

Their gazes locked.

'You let her go Cajun … made her a promise …'

'Which seems a little overturnable in view of the situation non?' Remy interjected, failing to keep his voice calm and steady.

He shook in frustration as he took another step towards Logan,

'Not just her heart that got broken …'

'Doesn't matter Gumbo, you know you can't come back …(the sound of kids playing and laughter ringing out from the grounds caused him to pause for a second before refocusing his attention on the man that had broken his daughters heart) … no matter what happened, especially now'

'Don't try and tell me what I can't do …'

Logan let out a roar,

'And don't you dare go thinking you can even get near them'

They were less than a metre apart now.

'Its not your right Wolverine' Remy sneered.

'Your right (Logan threw his hands up in the air in mock defeat) Keeping a family apart ain't my business … but keeping them safe is … and with you, if your people found out …' he trailed off, eyes falling to the ground, stuggling to say what they both new and yet neither wanted to admit. Logan couldn't say it.

'One time, just once and then Remy is gone forever'

A FEW HOURS LATER

Darkness had swiftly fallen upon the mansion, the gentle lights staving off only a few of the shadows that coated the slight glow emanating from various dorm windows.

Emmersed in the darkness of one particular room that he recognised well Remy was little more than a silhouette cast against the wall by the faint glow of the moon shaped night light. He didn't move nor make a sound, he simply stood staring at the two small figures that lay before him, completely overwhelming his senses, so much so that he had nor registered the slight creek of the door nor the figure that now stood directly behind his, eyes also transfixed on her two sleeping children.

'Mathew and Rebecca' He had heard that silky voice so often in his dreams he could barely believe it was real, until he spun and saw her, cream silk robe falling off her shoulder revealing slightly tanned skin, barely covering the low cut emerald negligee that lay beneath, accentuating her now more striking curves. Her silken curly hair was tousled and fell loosely down past her shoulders. She was everything that had haunted his dreams every night since he left.

He glanced back at the young boy and girl before taking a slow stride towards her, his eyes betraying the tumoil of emotions that was currently raging inside him.

She wrapped he arms around her body, glancing around the room before her eyes met his and the rest of the world faded away.

He had stopped barely a few centimetres before her, his right hand raised to cup her cheek which she lent in to silently, before his fingers slid into her hair and wanting lips descended upon hers.

His senses that had been numb for years came alive as her body molded into his, arms clasping at her back as her nimble fingers became entwined within his auburn mane. It was passion, fire, lust, yearning … love.

The unyielding desire was subsiding into a gentle caress as the two southerners clung to eachother before air became a necessity and they brought their foreheads to rest against one and other, Remys muscular arms enveloping her womanly frame.

He smelt the same, Rogue had noticed. Southern spices, tobacco, a little car grease …home. He smelt like home before the world had changed.

'They look like petite angels chere' he whispered huskily, his warm breath heatening her cheeks. She responded with a low throaty laugh,

'Y'all should see them when they're awake (she loosened herself reluctantly from his grip, putting some distance between them) … Remy ah (she rubbed the wetness away from her eyes) You shouldn't be here'

Remy scoffed,

'Chere, ain't no other place in the world I should be more than here non'

It wasn't a question, it was a fact, and one that they both knew could never be.

Rogue smiled gently and moved to stand at the foot of the bed that held their little boy and girl, Remy standing directly behind her as she leaned back against his hard chest.

'Ahm seeing someone'

She felt him tense behind her.

'Remy knows'

She inclined her head towards his throat, watching his adams apple bob unevenly as he attempted to control his breathing as his fists clenched at his sides.

He had seen of course the raven haired man that had been playing with his children before she came out and planted a kiss firmly on his lips before sitting in his lap and watching the twins waddle about. They had looked like a family.

She broke the silence,

'Its still new … Ah don't know if it will work but … (she turned to face him, breathing deeply and he instantly missed the heat) Ah waited for you (she raised her left hand to her heart) Ah waited and ah missed you but ah thought (her hand fisted her robe and her voice became soft and raspy) … Ahm done waitin Remy, ah owe it to them (she waved her right arm at the sleeping figures) and tah meh to have a life'

Remy crossed his arms in a desperate attempt to stop himself reaching for her, a silent understanding of what had past and what must be.

'If you ever need …'

She cut him off

'You'll be the first'

Remy turned his tear ladenned eyes towards the young boy and girl, their son and daughter, a slight smile crossing his face as he turned back to the woman who had stolen his heart.

'I love you … and one day … one day Remy is gonna be the man you need him to be Anna'

Rogue threw herself towards her lover, a soul searing kiss delivered to his lips as they both clung to these last precious moments, for they knew it would be their last.


End file.
